Fogata
by Tatarata
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN -Es una hermosa noche en First Beach escuchando relatos alrededor del fuego. Jacob está fascinado, Reneesme siente curiosidad y Edward se enoja -¡pero Bella sabe como consolarlo después!


**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer. Este hermoso One-shot fue escrito por **_**Justine Lark,**_** quien me autorizó para realizar su traducción. Su publicación en otro lugar además de en esta página de Fan Fiction no está autorizada para nadie.**

Si desean conocer más sobre las historias que se narran en la fogata los invito a leer la nota de autor al final. Sin más que agregar, espero q disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al leer y traducir esta hermosa historia =D

* * *

**Fogata**

Me recosté contra Edward, sintiéndome extremadamente relajada y contenta. Su rostro destellaba por la luz naranja que provenía de la enorme fogata. Estábamos en First Beach con Jacob, Reneesme y muchos Quileutes en una reunión en honor de los huéspedes de la tribu Makah. Jacob se las había arreglado para que asistiéramos, y fue muy divertido pasar tiempo con nuestros amigos en su propio terreno. El único inconveniente es que nuestros visitantes no sabían ni podían saber sobre los vampiros, hombres lobo o niños de especies mixtas que crecían a pasos agigantados. Dado que Reneesme se veía demasiado grande para ser nuestra hija, tuvimos que presentarla como nuestra sobrina, la hija del difunto hermano de Edward. Esa no fue precisamente la mentira más grande que había dicho en toda mi vida, pero fue una de las más difíciles de contar. Por suerte, Reneesme pareció considerar este engaño ocasional como una especie de juego y nos aseguró que sabía cómo jugar su parte.

Una amplia comida había sido consumida por todos los presentes, excepto por Edward y por mí, por supuesto. Los Makahs estuvieron demasiado ocupados con el festín como para notar que nosotros no tomamos parte. Edward trató de insistir en que Reneesme comiera algo nutritivo antes de que Jacob la dejara libre en la mesa de los postres. No tuvo mucho éxito que digamos. "Es una noche especial," discutió Jacob. "¿Por qué no toman un paseo por la playa? No tienen que estar aquí durante la cena."

Edward lo miro rayado pero tomó mi mano y me guió lejos de la multitud.

"Él cree que te voy a distraer," supuse.

"Si," dijo Edward, frunciendo la boca molesto "Y él y Reneesme acaban de ir derechito hacia los dulces."

"Hablaré con él. No debería desobedecer tus deseos de esa forma."

Su boca se relajó en una sonrisa. "Oh, no importa realmente. Déjalos creer que se están saliendo con la suya." Me acercó a sus brazos. "De verdad es una noche especial, porque tú estás aquí conmigo."

"¿Por qué tienes que ser tan razonable?" Estiré mi mano para acariciar su perfecta mejilla.

"¿Qué tiene de malo ser razonable?"

"¡Que yo estaba lista para distraerte!"

Él se rió entre dientes. "Bueno, en ese caso," dijo de manera tajante. Luchando por hacer que fruncía el ceño. "Ese _canino_ de Jacob Black tiene _coraje _al dejar que mi hija se rellene la boca de galletas, cuando _claramente _le dije—"

Interrumpí su diatriba con un beso, pero este no duró demasiado, pues ambos nos estábamos riendo.

"Jacob me conoce demasiado bien. Es imposible que permanezca enojado cuando estoy a solas contigo." Acarició mi cabello con cariño. "Está tan bonito aquí afuera esta noche."

"Sabes," dije. "Fue en esta misma playa que me enteré que los hermosos y misteriosos Cullen eran extraños seres que los Quileutes llamaban fríos."

"Y aún así no huiste gritando."

"No aún," le sonreí a esos ojos excesivamente atractivos. "Pero después del despliegue de genio que me acabaste de mostrar…"

"¿Qué te puedo decir? Sentimientos muy fuertes corren bajo esta tranquila apariencia. Rabia, a veces, no lo puedo negar, pero también amor."

"Creo he podido ver eso una que otra vez."

"Oh, Bella," murmuró, capturando mi boca con la suya en un beso muy diferente al anterior. Este fue serio, penetrante, apasionante. Me hizo recostarme contra él, apretar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, deslizar mis manos por su cabello. Me hizo perder la noción del tiempo. Me hizo olvidar todo menos Edward. Me hizo querer nunca detenerme. Él se alejó un momento antes de que pudiera escuchar la voz de Jacob, suave pero clara: "¡Bella!"

"¿Tenemos qué ir?" Me quejé.

Él se rió. "Sé paciente, amor. Siempre hay más de donde eso provino. Además, van a contar las historias. ¿No te quieres perder eso, o si?" Lo acerqué a mí y presioné mis labios contra los suyos queriendo un momento más entre _nosotros _antes de que regresáramos con el grupo.

Nos unimos a los otros alrededor del calor y las hipnóticas llamas. Reneesme se sentó entre Jacob y yo, de forma que podía compartir sus pensamientos con solo un roce. En más de una ocasión, le había preguntado a Edward si no se sentía ignorado al ver que ella generalmente escogía estar cerca de otros, pero él sólo se rió. "Yo sé lo mucho que ella me ama," dijo. "Sé eso mejor que nadie. No necesito estar al lado de ella para sentirme cerca a ella." Ahí tenía un punto. Como ahora, por ejemplo, me explicó que ella le estaba mostrando a Jacob los nuevos rostros que veía en el círculo, y nosotros podíamos escuchar a Jacob contándole lo que él sabía de ellos.

La gente estaba charlando, pero cuando Billy comenzó a hablar, su profunda voz atrajo la atención de todo el mundo. "Le damos la bienvenida a todos nuestros huéspedes en esta noche. Nos regocija que en nuestra hermosa tierra estemos rodeados por tan buenos vecinos. Nos gustaría agradecerles por su amistad compartiendo una de las historias de nuestra gente."

Vi a Emily pasarle a Sam su pequeño hijo para poder tomar nota de las historias en su cuaderno. Sin más preámbulo, el relato de Billy comenzó.

"Hubo una vez una mujer Quileute llamada Shipa. Ella vivía con sus dos hijas, Kabatha y Kaliso. Las niñas eran mellizas y podían comunicarse la una con la otra sin necesidad de hablar. Se veían exactamente igual. Shipa le había tejido a cada una un brazalete de modo que siempre pudiera diferenciarlas. El brazalete de Kabatha era blanco y el de Kaliso era café. Cuando ellas apenas tenían unos pocos meses de nacidas, su padre había enfermado y fallecido, dejando a Shipa para educar a las niñas. Las tres solían salir juntas a reunir la comida en el bosque y las plantas para hacer tinturas, las cuales Shipa cambiaba por otras cosas que pudieran necesitar. Ella siempre mantenía a una gemela a su lado y dejaba a la otra vagar, pues las niñas podían hablar a través de sus mentes a lo largo de una pequeña distancia."

"Un día cuando las niñas tenían seis años de edad, Shipa y Kaliso habían llenado sus canastas y estaban listas para regresar a casa, pero Kabatha no salió del bosque a reunirse con ellas dando saltitos como siempre. Shipa llamó con todas sus fuerzas y Kaliso llamó silenciosamente, pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Aún así, Kaliso no estaba angustiada, pues decía que sentía que su hermana estaba segura. La oscuridad calló, y ellas tuvieron que ir a casa, pero regresaron por su cuenta y con otros, buscando a la niña desaparecida durante muchos días. No encontraban a Kabatha, y su ausencia era un dolor constante, pero Kaliso permanecía calmada. Ella sólo podía decir que su hermana estaba a salvo, corriendo por entre los árboles. De este modo, otoño se convirtió en invierno e inverno en primavera."

"Temprano una mañana uno de los cazadores en la tribu se acercó a la casa de Shipa. Kaliso estaba durmiendo, una pequeña sonrisa reposaba sobre su rostro, pero Shipa escuchó al visitante y se puso de pie para recibirlo. La expresión en su rostro era sombría. Él extendió sus manos sosteniendo algunas tiras de ropa. Ella las reconoció de inmediato. Estas eran las ropas que Kabatha había estado usando el día que desapareció. Estaban manchadas con sangre. En voz baja, Shipa le agradeció al cazador por traerle estos restos de su hija. Dijo que necesitaba estar sola por un momento, y él accedió a quedarse a cuidar a Kaliso.

"Shipa se alejó de su casa sin saber a dónde sus pasos la estaban llevando. Porque todo ese tiempo ella se había sentido segura en que si algo terrible le había pasado a Kabatha, Kaliso habría sabido. Ahora era claro que algo terrible había pasado, y su esperanza había sido en vano."

De repente, Edward dio un grito sofocado y sus brazos se apretaron a mí alrededor. Traté de girarme hacia él, pero me estaba sosteniendo cerca y tenía su rostro sobre mi espalda.

"¿Qué está mal?" Pregunté suavemente. Podía sentir su tensión. Jacob y Reneesme nos estaban mirando.

"Lo siento," susurró Edward, sin moverse. "Estaré bien en un minuto."

Le dirigí una rápida mirada a Jacob. Él se encogió de hombros. Al parecer él tampoco sabía qué estaba molestando a Edward. Reneesme me enseñó una imagen de su padre coloreada con su preocupación por él.

"Shipa caminó y caminó, aún aferrándose a los trozos de ropa. Se encontró a sí misma en la cima de los acantilados que daban hacia el mar. Vino a ella el pensamiento de que debería seguir a su hija en del siguiente mundo. Ella no saltó. Simplemente siguió caminando y cayó en picada sobre de las rocas y el agua que aguardaban abajo."

Bueno, eso explicaba la reacción de Edward. Levanté su mano y la besé. Abrí mi mente para tratar de tranquilizarlo. _No te alteres. Yo sigo aquí. _Él levantó su cabeza para besar mi mejilla. "Está bien," le dijo a Jacob. Supuse que Jake se estaba disculpando mentalmente por el contenido de esta historia. "Gracias," continuó Edward, en voz baja pero cargada de emoción. No estaba segura si le estaba agradeciendo a Jacob por su preocupación o por su rescate hace tanto tiempo.

"Shipa comenzó a hundirse en el agua. No trató de nadar o de alcanzar la superficie. Pero conforme se sumergía más y más profundo, sintió algo que pasó nadando por su lado. Vio un lobo en el agua junto a ella, y pensó que el animal era un guía para acompañarla hasta el siguiente mundo. Pero era un lobo real, que la estaba empujando y halando hasta la orilla."

Ahora fue mi turno de sentirme conmovida. Jacob y yo nos miramos el uno al otro en asombro.

"Cuando Shipa abrió sus ojos, estaba acostada aquí en esta playa. Ella no estaba segura de dónde estaba o qué había pasado. No sabía qué era real y qué había imaginado. Levantó su mano y vio la tela manchada de sangre y el recuerdo del destino de su hija se abalanzó sobre ella. Ella sabía que había entrado al agua y de alguna forma había emergido. Ella ya no quería morir, pues ahora recordaba que tenía otra hija que la necesitaba. Cuando estos pensamientos se adentraron en su mente, sonidos alcanzaron sus oídos. Escuchó los gritos de un niño y el aullido de un lobo. En un segundo saltó a sus pies temiendo que el lobo que la había sacado del agua hubiera ido a atacar a Kaliso. Conforme corría hacia su casa, los sonidos se hacían más y más fuertes."

"Ella llegó para ver no uno si no dos lobos oscuros sentados sobre sus patas traseras y turnándose para aullar. Kaliso estaba gritando y tratando de acercarse a ellos, y el cazador la estaba reteniendo. Su arma estaba desenfundada pero era incapaz de usarla mientras luchaba con la niña. Cuando Shipa se acercó, Kaliso se liberó del cazador. Ella y ambos lobos corrieron directo hacia Shipa. El cazador estuvo ahora libre para usar su arma, pero dudó porque Shipa y Kaliso estaban tan cerca a los lobos".

"Shipa vio que el pelaje del lobo más grande estaba húmedo. Se dejó caer de rodillas. Kaliso lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su madre. El más pequeño de los lobos situó una pata sobre la rodilla de Shipa. Agachando la mirada, Shipa vio que alrededor de la pata de este lobo estaba el brazalete blanco de Kabatha. Shipa no entendía cómo cualquiera de estas cosas pudo pasar, pero las lágrimas descendieron por su rostro. Viendo que los lobos no eran una amenaza, el cazador relajó su posición."

"Kaliso se había calmado, y le habló a su madre. Su hermana era ahora un lobo, pero todavía podían comunicarse. Kaliso explicó que Kabatha se había lastimado en el bosque y había sido incapaz de caminar. Había sido descubierta por la loba. La loba le trajo frutas que habían caído de los árboles y se posó junto a ella para mantenerla cálida por la noche. Durante la segunda noche, la luna estaba llena, y cuando Kabatha despertó, se había convertido en una joven lobo. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas, pero su brazalete permanecía alrededor de su pata. Ahora podía caminar y correr, y la loba le dijo que debían unirse a la manada. Habían pasados muchos meses recorriendo bosques lejanos, pero al final Kabatha había persuadido a su guardiana para regresar a la tierra Quileute."

"Shipa, Kaliso e incluso el cazador se maravillaron antes estas experiencia. Shipa le agradeció a la loba por proteger a su hija y por salvar su propia vida. La loba se acercó y lamió sus manos y las de Kaliso, y luego la nariz de Kabatha. Shipa comprendió que estaba loba era ahora la madre de Kabatha y juntas criarían las dos niñas. Desde ese día las dos lobas iban y venían de la casa de Shipa. Sus dos hijas crecieron fuertes y libres, y la gente veía seguido a la niña y la loba corriendo juntas en el bosque. Shipa hizo un brazalete negro para la mamá loba y se hizo a sí misma un brazalete del pelaje de la mamá loba. Las cuatro usaron los brazaletes durante todos sus días y dentro del siguiente mundo."

"Nunca había escuchado esa historia antes," dijo Jacob, con sorpresa en su voz.

"Bastante increíble," acordé suavemente. Ambos miramos a Edward.

"Fue una buena historia. Lamento haber perdido el control por un momento." Su voz era apacible.

Sentí la mano de Reneesme en mi mejilla. Me mostró imágenes de Jacob como lobo con ella, Edward y yo. "Sí," le sonreí. "La gente y los lobos pueden ser buenos amigos." Pude ver por su siguiente imagen de Edward que temía que él estuviera molesto todavía. "Él pensó que la historia tendría un final triste," dije. "Pero no lo tuvo."

"No te preocupes," dijo él, estirando su mano a mi alrededor para apretar la mano de ella. "Estoy bien ahora. Escucha. La próxima historia va a comenzar."

Una de las mujeres Makah más jóvenes se había puesto de pie para agradecerle a Billy por su historia y para ofrecer una historia de su tribu.

"Este es un relato que mi abuela nos contaba a menudo a los niños a la hora de la cama. En nuestro bosque viven bandadas de pájaros dorados que llenan el aire de la mañana con sus canciones. Son los pájaros machos quienes cantan, para atraer y elogiar a sus parejas y para enseñar la música a los más jóvenes. Pero una primavera salió del cascarón un polluelo que no quiso cantar. Sus padres estaban apenados por su hijo mudo. Tal vez otra ave había colocado este huevo en su nido, pensaban. Pero el pajarito silencioso se parecía a sus padres en todo más que en la voz que se negaba a usar. Sus padres estaban preocupados por él. ¿Cómo encontraría una pareja sin una canción? Ninguna de las hembras sabría que él estaba presente en los árboles si no podían escucharlo, y ninguna se quedaría con él si él no tenía música."

"Los otros jóvenes pájaros, los hermanos y hermanas del nido y las otras crías de esa primavera fueron desdeñosos. Decían que tal vez el pajarito no cantaba porque su voz era muy fea. Decían que era demasiado estúpido como para recordar las notas de la canción. Decían que era un estirado y estaba guardando su música para alguna ocasión especial que nunca vendría. El pajarito mudo simplemente ignoró sus burlas. Los padres discutieron con su hijo. El padre tomó al hijo a un lado para enseñarle en privado. Eso no marcó diferencia alguna. El joven pájaro se negaba a cantar. Y de hecho, más tarde en esa temporada, todos los nuevos machos dieron rienda suelta a sus canciones y las nuevas hembras volaron hacia la música que encontraron más hermosa, y las nuevas parejas construyeron sus propios nidos. Pero ninguna hembra tuvo interés alguno en el silencioso pájaro. Los padres estaban desdichados, pero no podían abandonar a su hijo. Ambos le permitieron permanecer con ellos en su nido."

"La siguiente primavera, nuevos huevos fueron colocados y nuevos polluelos empollaron. Los padres escucharon ansiosamente a sus más jóvenes. ¿Serían estos críos normales y saludables? ¿O habría otro extraño hijo que causara preocupación y pena? Estuvieron aliviados al descubrir que los jóvenes machos de este año disfrutaban cantar. A través del bosque se escuchaban los hermosos sonidos de jóvenes aves probando sus voces e improvisando nuevos tonos y de pájaros de más edad demostrando melodías para los jóvenes y cantando para complacer a sus propias parejas. Los padres y amigos del pájaro silencioso esperaban secretamente que él pudiera unirse este año. Tal vez él simplemente era un retoño tardío y participaría en la música cuando escuchara las canciones de las aves más jóvenes. Pero él permaneció en silencio".

"Una mañana, él estaba sentado solo en una rama cuando una pequeña pajarita de su especie voló por entre las hojas y se posó cerca a él. Ella se sorprendió de verlo ahí."

'Lo siento' dijo. 'No me di cuenta que hubiera alguien en este árbol. ¿Debo dejarte solo y encontrar otro lugar para reposar?'

'Eres bienvenida a quedarte si así lo quieres' respondió él.

'Supongo que querrás cantar para mí' dijo ella

'¿A qué te refieres?' Preguntó él

Ella lo miró con una expresión de confusión. 'Es temporada de apareamiento', dijo. 'A todo lugar que voy, pájaros que no tienen pareja quieren hacer alarde de sus voces, esperando que yo elija anidar con ellos.'

'Oh,' dijo él. 'Lo siento, pero yo no canto. Nunca me ha importado cantar.'

'_Oh,' _dijo ella en tono de reconocimiento. 'He escuchado de ti, si. El pájaro que no canta.'

'Puedes volar a otro árbol si gustas', dijo él. 'Entiendo.'

Ella no movió ni una sola pluma. 'Preferiría quedarme', dijo ella. Y se sentaron juntos en la rama por un tiempo, mirando la luz filtrarse por entre las hojas, sintiendo la suave brisa y escuchando la lejana música de su bandada".

"Finalmente, ella habló de nuevo. 'He escuchado canciones de muchas aves. Pero ninguna de ellas me ha complacido. Son todas muy fuertes, muy largas, muy extravagantes. ¡Simplemente demasiado! Prefiero por mucho posarme aquí contigo.'

Un destello de esperanza se alzó en el pecho del silencioso pajarito. Él nunca jamás se había imaginado que encontraría una compañera. '¿Tú crees que…' comenzó. Ella esperó a que él continuara. '¿Crees que podrías ser feliz con un pájaro que no cantara?'"

"Ella dijo que sí. Así que esos dos pajaritos construyeron un nido y vivieron felices por muchas estaciones."

"¿Y sus hijos?" Preguntó Reneesme en voz alta.

La narradora le sonrió a ella. "¿Qué pasa con ellos?"

"¿Ellos fueron como el padre o cantaban como los otros pájaros?"

"Sus tíos y amigos les enseñaron a cantar," respondió ella. "El pájaro que no cantaba fue el único en la bandada que era diferente. Pero incluso él encontró una pareja."

"Para cada tiesto hay su arepa*," le comenté a Edward y a Jake. "Eso es lo que uno de nuestros vecinos en Phoenix solía decirnos después de que Renee regresaba a casa de una mala cita."

"Eso no es muy agradable," amonestó Edward a Jacob.

Jake levantó una ceja. "Como si tú nunca hubieras pensado lo mismo," dijo.

Miré a Edward fijamente, esperando por una explicación. Él se rió entre dientes. "Jacob piensa que Rosalie puede ser una excepción a esa regla. Ciertamente fue muy afortunada al encontrarse con Emmett."

"Todos tenemos nuestras fuerzas y debilidades," comencé a llamarles la atención. "Excepto tú," corregí, mirando los cautivantes ojos dorados de Edward. "Tú eres perfecto." Escuché a Jacob hacer un sonido como de vomitar, pero lo ignoré.

La voz de Billy resonó sobre el chispeante fuego. "Agradecemos por ese relato. En esta noche tenemos el honor de darles la bienvenida a otros amigos a nuestro círculo. Nos alegra que los Cullen –Edward, Bella y la pequeña Reneesme– estén con nosotros. Edward, ¿tienes una historia para compartir?"

Edward se puso de pie. Lo vi atraer la atención de Jacob y asentir. Supuse que Jacob le había dicho que no tenía que participar.

"Muchas gracias a todos por invitarnos esta noche. Mi esposa, mi sobrina y yo realmente hemos disfrutado compartir su fogata y escuchar sus leyendas," comenzó Edward. "La única forma de pagar a un narrador es con otra historia, y yo les contaré una. Pero tengo que advertirles que mi historia es sombría. Es un relato muy antiguo, de hace siglos, y no puedo decir si alguna parte de éste es verdad."

Su suave voz había caído en un ritmo cuentacuentos, y el efecto era fascinante. Di un vistazo alrededor del fuego. Todo el mundo estaba embelesado. Reneesme se acurrucó más cerca de mí.

"Hace mucho vivió un hombre en Europa que ya no era más un hombre. Él había sido mordido y se había transformado en una criatura que bebía sangre humana, nunca envejeciendo o muriendo. Estos bebedores de sangre vagaban por todos los lugares del mundo, pero sus números eran pocos. Algunos tenían talentos especiales, pero este hombre no era más ni menos que lo que era."

"Su costumbre era viajar de aldea en aldea y beber la sangre de la gente que encontrara deambulando demasiado lejos de los otros. Alguien lavando ropa en el río o atendiendo las ovejas. Pero un día vio tres hermanas que vivían en una cabaña en las afueras de la aldea. Todas tres eran hermosas, amables y buenas, y por primera vez él quiso algo más que sangre humana. Él quería que estas tres hermanas fueran sus esposas y compañeras. Muy rápidamente las mordió, no para beber su sangre sino para transformarlas como él había sido transformado. Mientras ellas estaban débiles y desorientadas por el dolor, él las llevó al interior del bosque donde había organizado un campamento."

"Después de tres días las hermanas se habían vuelto bebedoras de sangre como él. Él estaba encantado ante la posibilidad de tener a estas tres hermosas criaturas como sus esposas. Decidió empezar con la hermana más joven. Él se acercó a ella y la acercó en un abrazo. Pero ella estaba asustada y reticente, y gritó en protesta. Sus hermanas saltaron sobre él para defenderla. Verán, en su deseo, él había cometido un error al transformar a las tres a la vez. Las hermanas eran muy fuertes y salvajes porque eran tan novatas, y fue fácil para las tres dominarlo."

"Durante esta batalla, la hermana de en medio lo mordió. Tan pronto como los filosos dientes de esta segunda hermana atravesaron su fuerte carne, algo increíble pasó. De inmediato, sin ninguna demora o advertencia, él volvió a ser un hombre humano. Su corazón latía y su sangre fluía. Las hermanas estuvieron de pronto en compañía de un indefenso y atrayente humano. Ellas cayeron sobre él y bebieron su sangre, y ese fue el final de él."

"¿Ese es el final de la historia?" Preguntó Reneesme.

"No, corazón," dijo él. "Porque aún tengo que contar qué sucedió con las hermanas después de eso."

"Continúa," le animó Jacob, pareciendo fascinado.

"Las hermanas hablaron sobre todo lo que había acontecido y comprendieron en qué se habían convertido y lo que podía hacer la hermana del medio. Ella ofreció morder a sus hermanas y volverlas humanas nuevamente, y juró que se resistiría a beber su sangre y las dejaría escapar. Pero las otras querían quedarse con ella."

"Así que ellas permanecieron juntas por muchas décadas. Vivieron a las afueras de la misma aldea en la que habían nacido. Fueron reservadas. Ellas observaron a la gente que habían conocido envejecer y morir, y a sus hijos y nietos envejecer y morir. Ellas nunca lastimaron a nadie en la aldea. Bebían la sangre de los viajeros que pasaban y a veces de los animales. Todo el mundo creía que eran brujas. Con el tiempo ellas aprendieron la labor de la medicina herbaria y pudieron preparar medicinas para la gente del pueblo, para ayudar a los descendientes de aquellos que habían conocido y amado y para recompensar a los aldeanos por dejarlas solas."

"Un día un joven hombre llegó a la aldea. Él había venido para casarse con la hija del granjero más próspero. Era alto y esbelto, con ojos grises azulados, tez blanca y cabello oscuro. A penas la hermana menor posó sus ojos sobre él, cayó enamorada. Ella no estaba segura de qué debería hacer con estos nuevos sentimientos, pero no pudo evitar seguirlo, y cuando él estuvo solo, atendiendo su caballo, ella se acercó a él. Y tan pronto como él la vio, él se enamoró de ella."

Me preguntaba por qué Edward nunca me había contado esta historia antes. _¿Te estás inventando esto conforme vas? _Le pregunté en voz baja. Él sacudió la cabeza muy ligeramente. Pero yo no quise interrumpir el curso de su narración con más preguntas.

"Ella no estaba segura de qué pensarían sus hermanas sobre su interés en un hombre humano, y él estaba comprometido con otra persona, así que se encontraron en secreto esa noche en cierto claro en medio del bosque. Naturalmente, él quería sostenerla y besarla, pero ella le advirtió que no se acercara demasiado. Ella ya no era tan salvaje y fuerte, pero temía poder olvidar sus sentimientos y beber su sangre. Ella le contó a él su historia completa, y dijo que porque lo amaba, quería que se casara con su prometida, quien podría ser una verdadera esposa para él y darle hijos. Pero él dijo que nada de eso le importaba. Él tenía que regresar a casa por un corto tiempo para prepararse para su futuro matrimonio, y le pidió a ella que se encontrara con él en el mismo lugar una semana después, la noche antes de la boda. A la larga, ella accedió".

"Ambos pasaron los próximos días pensando."

"El joven hombre decidió que tener hijo no era tan importante para él si tan sólo pudiera casarse con su amor. Así que se acercó a su cabaña y vigiló hasta que la hermana mayor estuvo a solas. Entonces le habló y le explicó quién era él y cómo se había enamorado. Esta hermana había notado que su hermana más pequeña se encontraba atribulada, y ahora comprendía. El joven hombre le rogó que lo mordiera y lo transformara en uno de ellos, y finalmente la hermana estuvo de acuerdo en que esta era la mejor solución. Así que fueron juntos a un lugar remoto para realizar este cambio."

"Pero mientras tanto, cuando las otras dos estaban juntando hierbas, la hermana de en medio vio la pena de su hermana y le pidió conocer la causa. Ella explicó todo, y le pidió a la hermana del medio que la volviera humana. La hermana de la mitad estaba reacia porque era peligroso y porque significaría que la joven hermana envejecería y moriría y no sería más parte de su familia. Pero ella vio que su hermana no sería feliz sin su amor y finalmente accedió."

"Así fue que en la noche citada, los dos jóvenes amantes se encontraron en su claro especial. Pero el joven hombre había sido transformado en un bebedor de sangre y la hermana más joven había sido transformada en una humana."

Edward pausó. Hubo un momento de absoluto silencio.

"¿Qué pasó?" Demandó Jacob.

"Él la mordió y bebió su sangre."

"¿Qué?" "¡No!" Gritos de protesta vinieron de alrededor del fuego.

"Les advertí que mi historia era sombría," dijo Edward. "Cuando él hubo bebido toda la sangre, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, y gritó en horror. Las otras hermanas vinieron corriendo. Ambas habían estado esperando en lugares cercanos, pues cada una pensaba que escucharía buenas noticias. Ellas encontraron al nuevo bebedor de sangre arrodillado junto al cuerpo de su hermana."

"El joven hombre les pidió a las hermanas que lo mataran por lo que había hecho. La hermana mayor les pidió a los otros que la mataran por lo que ella había hecho al cambiar al joven hombre. La hermana del medio le pidió a los otros que la mataran por lo que había hecho al cambiar a la hermana menor. Finalmente, los tres acordaron que todos habían tenido parte en la muerte de una persona tan amada por todos ellos, y todos merecían morir. Así que construyeron una gran fogata, casi tan grande como esta. Situaron el cuerpo de la hermana más joven entre las llamas y observaron cómo este era consumido. Y luego los tres sostuvieron sus manos y se adentraron en el fuego juntos."

"Desde entonces, ha habido muchos bebedores de sangre que desearon volverse humanos de nuevo. Pero la hermana de la mitad fue la única que alguna vez tuvo el poder de hacer eso, y está muerta. Así que ahora aquellos que son transformados en bebedores de sangre deben quedarse así para siempre."

Los ojos de Reneesme estaban abiertos de par en par. "¿Tío Edward, es real esa historia?" Me mostró imágenes de Edward y mías y de los otros, todos con la piel aterciopelada y mejillas sonrosadas por la sangre. Humanos de nuevo.

"No lo sé," respondió él. "Es una historia muy antigua que escuché hace mucho tiempo. ¿Qué te pareció?"

Ella se relajó. "Supongo que es solo una historia. E incluso si fuera cierta…" Sentí tu toque y vi una imagen de un joven hombre y dos hermanas rodeados por las llamas. Comprendí lo que quería decir. La hermana del medio y su poder ya no existían.

"Por supuesto que es sólo una historia," dijo uno de los Makahs. "¡No existen tales cosas como los bebedores de sangre!"

"Edward, esa fue una historia increíble," dijo Jacob. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos. Pude notar que para él el relato resultó ser bastante reflexivo.

"Gracias," dijo Edward de forma modesta, dejándose caer de nuevo en la arena junto a mí.

"¿No fue eso un poco horripilante como para una niña pequeña?" Me preguntó otra de las jóvenes mujeres Makah.

"Está bien," dije. "A ella le encantan toda clase de leyendas."

"Cierto," dijo Reneesme felizmente. Le dio un apretón a mi mano y a la mano de Jacob. "Me encantan la historias que no pueden ser ciertas," proclamó. "Y me encantan más cuando se vuelven realidad de todas formas."

Edward, Jacob y yo respondimos todos al mismo tiempo: "Igual yo."

Reneesme estaba llena de comentarios y preguntas mientras conducíamos a casa. Yo estaba segura que tenía imágenes para mostrarme también, pero su cinturón evitaba que me alcanzara para compartirlas. Ella había disfrutado cada parte de la noche: el fuego, la comida, la atención de nuestros amigos Quileute, la playa, el cielo nocturno y las historias.

"Kaliso tenía un amigo lobo como yo," dijo con satisfacción.

"Si, pero Kabatha era un lobo normal," señalé. "Ella no podía volverse humana y luego lobo de nuevo."

"Pero ellas podían hablar entre sí de todas maneras, incluso aunque ella fuera un lobo. Como papi y Jacob."

"Cierto," dijo Edward secamente. "Tengo tanta suerte."

Me reí. "Hablando de eso, ¿y tu historia qué?"

"¿Qué con ella?"

"Quería saber de dónde la sacaste, pero sólo hasta ahora me pregunto qué pensó Jacob de ella. Estaba tan fascinado."

"Como dije, la escuché hace mucho tiempo. Carlisle nunca me la contó en voz alta, pero a veces pensaba en esa leyenda, después de que cambió a Rosalie. Puedes entender por qué. Y Jacob, bueno, esto te va a parecer difícil de creer, pero a él nunca se le ocurrió que yo hubiera hecho algo difícil o especial al resistirte cuando eras humana. Tú sabes que él tenía una opinión muy baja de nuestra especie, y nunca pensó que nos expusiéramos a ninguna clase de problema por un humano. Él nunca se dio cuenta cuan tentador era para mí y cuán peligroso para ti."

Reneesme habló de nuevo. "¿Crees que habrá otra fogata y que podamos ir?"

"Probablemente," dijo Edward.

"La próxima vez yo quiero contar una historia," declaró ella.

"Eso es genial," dije. "Estoy segura que a todos les encantará escuchar eso."

"¿Vas a contar una historia que te sepas?" Preguntó Edward. "¿O te vas a inventar una nueva?"

"Quiero inventarme mi propia historia. Porque quiero que tenga lobos y vampiros juntos."

Edward me estaba besando, sosteniendo mi cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo. Yo estaba perdida en las emociones que se arremolinaban a través de mí, tratando de acercarme aún más, pero algo no estaba bien. Él se estaba apurando, casi desesperadamente. Me alejé.

"Detente," dije.

"¿Que me detenga?" Repitió incrédulo. Se dejó caer de espaldas y tiró su brazo sobre sus ojos. "Lo siento," murmuró en voz poco clara. Déjale a mi esposo darle la peor interpretación posible a mi comportamiento.

"¡Edward!" Jalé su brazo, pero él no se movió. "Es que se siente raro. Estás tan tenso."

"Lo sé. Es por eso que quiero."

Me deslicé sobre él y presioné un suave beso sobre sus labios. Automáticamente, sus brazos fueron alrededor de mí y comenzó a recorrer con sus dedos mi espalda, pero su expresión era de inquietud.

"¿Estás pensando en la historia de Billy, verdad?" Le pregunté suavemente.

"Si," dijo con voz ronca. "¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Bella, pensé que te perdí. ¿Cómo puedo olvidar eso?"

"No estoy diciendo que deberías olvidarlo. Eso pasó; todo nuestro pasado pasó. Pero no puedes pensar _solamente _en eso. Tienes que recordar el resto también. Yo no estaba tratando de morir. No morí. Y ahora no voy a morir. Estamos juntos, y estaremos juntos para siempre."

Su mirada era triste. "¿Cómo puedes perdonarme por dejarte? ¿Dejarte pensando que no te amaba? ¿Dejarte sin protección?"

"Porque," comencé, pero luego me quedé en silencio. "Es difícil de explicar. ¿Recuerdas lo torpe que era antes?"

Una corta risa -ese era un buen signo. "Claro."

"¿Eso te molestaba?"

"No," dijo de inmediato. "Me gustaba en parte. Es decir, nunca quise que te lastimaras sola, pero era parte de quien eras tú como humana y me hacía sentir necesitado."

"Bueno, es así. Yo te amo, Edward. Amo cada parte de ti. Incluso la parte que te hizo romper nuestros corazones. Amo que te hayas preocupado tanto y que trataras tan arduamente." Pude sentir su cuerpo comenzar a relajarse.

"Yo si me preocupo," susurró. "Yo si trato."

"Te amo tanto."

"Te amo, Bella. Más que a nada. Más que a nadie. No parece correcto que tenga que usar las mismas palabras que todo el mundo usa cuando lo que siento por ti es mucho más grande que dos pequeñas palabras, cinco miserables letras."

"Entonces no uses palabras." Uní mi boca a la suya y vertí toda mi adoración, felicidad y deseo en aquel beso. Él respondió con urgencia, y el apasionante y penetrante calor se vino sobre mí. Abrí mi mente para que él pudiera ver cuánto lo deseaba, cuánta excitación creaba en mí nuestra cercanía.

Abruptamente él me alejó. "¡Para!"

"¿Que pare?" Estaba sorprendida y confundida. Él adoraba compartir mi mente cuando hacíamos el amor.

Él nos dio la vuelta de modo que quedara encima. Sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos. "Bella, gracias por hacerme hablarte. Me siento mucho mejor ahora. Tenías razón. Estaba tratando de escapar, de alejar esos recuerdos, y no es así como quiero estar contigo. No quiero usar el sexo para deshacerme de mis sentimientos. Quiero que exprese mis sentimientos."

Nada me hacía sentir mejor que estar en los brazos de Edward, empapada en su esencia y sabiendo que el amor que compartíamos era tan real, tan poderoso, tan eterno. "Eso suena perfecto," dije. "¿Qué sentimientos estás planeando en expresar?"

Edward me mostró mi sonrisa torcida favorita, antes de inclinar su cabeza para besar mi cuello y mentón. "Amor… gratitud… asombro… dicha… fascinación… devoción," dijo entre besos, manteniendo su boca sobre mi piel. "Pero siento que estoy olvidando algo," masculló. Levantó su cabeza para atraparme con su ardiente mirada. "Muéstrame tus pensamientos de nuevo," ordenó. Vi como sus ojos se abrían y él se quedaba sin respiración conforme asimilaba lo que le mostré. "Sabía que había algo más," dijo, su voz gruesa y baja, mientras lentamente se inclinaba hacia mí. Su boca se estaba acercando más y más. Justo antes de que nuestros labios se encontraran y nos hundiéramos de nuevo en la pasión, él entonó una última palabra: "Deseo."

* * *

**Nota de autor:** _¡Por favor, dígame que les pareció mi historia! Aprecio los reviews muchísimo y responderé a todos ellos. _

_Me gustaría compartir con ustedes alguna de la inspiración detrás de esta complicada historia en caso de que alguien esté interesado. La idea de otra noche de fogata con tres historias internas se me presentó por sí sola. Se me ocurrió que podía lograr el bosquejo de una historia para todos en la fogata. Me encantan los cuentos tradicionales, y pensé que podría escribir dos historias que fueran convincentes como relatos Nativo Americanos. Pero sentí que la historia de Edward tenía que ser sobre su 'tribu', ósea los vampiros, y tenía que ser buena. Realmente no estaba segura de si podría o cómo iba resultar con algo que yo misma creyera que fuera lo bastante bueno como para provenir de él. Por lo que ni siquiera comencé a escribir._

_Unos pocos días después, alcancé a ver el título de un libro en la biblioteca: The Gift of the Magi (¿El don/regalo del Magi?) Yo amo esa historia y de inmediato me pregunté si podría usar la idea básica como un marco para la historia de Edward. (Si no conoces esta historia, puedes encontrarla online –en inglés-. Es corta y clásica y realmente encantadora.) Mi mente combinó mi requerimiento de que fuera una historia de vampiros con The Gift of the Magi, agregó un poquito de Romeo y Julieta, y unas pocas horas después la había concebido por completo. Estaba complacida con ella y ahora que tenía la parte más desafiante de la historia, estaba lista para escribir el resto._

_Quería que la historia de Billy incluyera los lobos. Soy madre de niñas gemelas, por lo que pensé que podía añadir eso. Hay varias historias de niños criados por lobos, y gradualmente elaboré esta historia. Estuve algo sorprendida pero feliz de darme cuenta que hubo oportunidades para incluir la lectura de mentes y un rescate de un salto de los acantilados, de forma que los personajes no fueran sólo una audiencia pasiva para la historia. Ellos realmente estaban reaccionando ante ella._

_Quería auténticos nombres Quileute si era posible, y busqué online información del lenguaje Quileute. Encontré un documento con algunas palabras y frases. Shipa, Kaliso y Kabatha son palabras para designar colores. Pensé que sonaban como si pudieran ser nombres de mujeres, y especialmente Kaliso y Kabatha hacían juego como nombres de gemelas. Shipa quiere decir negro, Kaliso significa café y Kabatha es blanco._

_La historia de Billy fue dramática pero tuvo un final feliz. La historia de Edward fue dramática y tuvo un final triste. Yo quería que la historia Makah fuera amena e incluso divertida. Me figuré que una historia de un animal era lo mejor. Esta debería haber sido lo más fácil de las tres historias interiores, pero me tomó un buen tiempo decidirme en un tema. Algunos de las historias Nativo Americanas que he leído son historias tipo fábula como "Por qué el cuervo tiene plumas negras." Pero nada me llamaba la atención. Finalmente, una idea me llegó a la mente: un lobo que no cazaba. La idea me intrigó, y la situación me recordaba a los Cullen. Pero no quería otra historia de lobos. Pensé que podía hacer algo con la idea de un animal que no siguiera los pasos del grupo. ¿Pero qué animales viven en grupos en el bosque? Porque una historia Nativo Americana debería estar enlazada con la vida salvaje local. ¿Un venado? No, un pájaro. Un pájaro que no cantaba. Consideré varias formas en que la historia pudiera desarrollarse, y elegí esta como algo dulce, simple y directo._

_Mis niñas y mi esposo leyeron cada una estas historias internas conforme las escribí y fueron bastante complementarios (NT/de dar cumplidos). ¡Me preguntaron si había sacado las historias de la internet! Pero no lo hice. Es por eso que dije en la nota del inicio que todo esto me lo inventé yo. Espero que les haya gustado. Fue un reto muy emocionante y agradable para mí.

* * *

_

_¿Qué tal?_

_*A todo tiesto le llega su arepa, para cada olla hay su tapa, a cada chancha le llega su San Martín, Para cada roto hay un descosido, A cada milpita le llega su lluviecita… nito explicar más? xD_

**Nota Traductora:** Espero que la historia les haya gustado tanto como a mí y la recomienden a sus amigas =P. Agradeceré enormemente sus comentarios, si desean dejarlos, y si tienen algún mensaje especial para Justine yo se lo haré llegar. ¡Que tengan un lindo día!


End file.
